memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Caitian
| |}} The Caitians were a species of felinoids native to Cait, or as they called it Ferasa. They also settled on a number of colony worlds and were members of the United Federation of Planets. ( ; ; ) :Due to copyright issues , the Last Unicorn Games RPG books were not able to use the term "Caitians", so used "Regulans", but it was implied that they did mean Caitians. Biology Caitians were a bipedal species, with height comparable to Humans and taller, and feature a thick orange mane, a tail, and large golden eyes which gave them excellent night vision. Their fur ranged in color from tan to reddish-tan. They also had excellent hearing with a frequency range beyond that of most humanoids which made them ideal candidates for communications officers. Caitian voices often resembled the purring of Terran cats. ( ; ) Culture Caitians had a reputation for being one of the most cooperative and intelligent members of the Federation. ( ) Caitian names did not follow a gender pattern, so no name was distinctively male or female. ( ) Caitian culture emphasized a love of beauty and a focus on personal loyalty. Loyalty, both within the individual and between individuals, was highly prized by all Caitians. The interlocking individual and clan relationships that existing in their society were the main cause of this focus on loyalty. Most Caitians preferred a vegetarian diet and were not carnivorous. ( ) History ]] The Caitians were believed to be the descendants of an ancient Kzinti colony. ( ) :In , Caitians are said to have evolved from creatures similar to Terran felines. They made first contact with the Orions and the Ferengi, and met Federation ships for the first time in 2249. Within a few years, such good relations existed between the cultures that they entered the United Federation of Planets. ( ) Four other planets in the Federation had Caitian populations: Havelind, Hochlor IV, Macadarna, and Narval (Whether they were colonized by the Caitians before joining the Federation or after is unknown. Regardless, all four were either full-status members or associate-status members of the Federation). Also, Caitians composed 35% of Riviera's population (with the remainder being: Human 30% and Other 35%) and 15% of Commissariate's population (with the remainder being: Andorian 35%, Vulcan 20%, Human 15%, and Other 15%). ( ) By 2363, Caitains had also settled on the planet Kirisha, near the Alpha Persei Cluster. This planet was near the outer borders of the Regnancy of the Carnelian Throne. A brief war broke out over the Caitains' reluctance to become "slaves" of the Carnelian Throne. When the unusual Carnelian use of the word "slave" was understood, the Caitain colonists agreed to become Cohorts of the Throne. ( ) In 2370 a party of Caitains visited Deep Space 9 to witness the Illumination of The Prodigal. ( ) In 2385, two Caitians were serving aboard , with one being Grenner P'Tross. ( ) Known Caitians thumb|A [[25th century Caitian.]] * C'Raal * Erovan M'Rill * Hriss * Hsuuri * Dynkorra M'Relle * M'Tesint * M'grash * M'morr * M'Nirl * Shiboline M'Ress * M'Roaa * M'Zeo * Niwara * Ghee P'Trell * R'Miia * R'raak * Rriarr * S'rrel * Sh'aow * Kenioth Thompson External link * de:Caitianer Category:Humanoid species Category:Races and cultures Category:Alpha Quadrant races and cultures category:felinoid races and cultures category:federation races and cultures